Although not so limited is utility or scope, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to paint applicators and, more particularly, to paint roller systems or roller-type applicators that employ a roller cover including a cylindrical tubular roller core with an inside surface and an outside surface with a nap or pile of absorbent material configured to alternatively absorb and distribute paint.
Decorative painting of surfaces such as walls and ceilings with a roller-type applicator can be challenging and messy. Even professional painters are continually confronted with time-intensive preparation techniques, difficult-to-reach locations, lengthy take-down and cleanup routines, and awkward painting tools. Novice painters face even more daunting challenges when undertaking a home improvement painting project because they are not familiar with best painting practices or tools. Generally, paint is difficult to remove from carpets, drapery, clothing, and the like. If done improperly, a painting project can quickly spiral into something undesirable.
Conventional roller-type paint applicators cause “fat edge” to accumulate along the edges of the roller because of an imbalance of pressure caused by the general hook-shape of a paint roller applicator in which the roller cover is support for rotation from only one side. Additionally, it is difficult and unpleasant to change a wet paint roller cover with a replacement roller cover because the painter frequently comes in contact with wet paint and spreads it to clothes, floors, or other nearby items. Moreover, conventional paint trays are inconvenient to grasp and move from one location to another without spilling the paint or causing the paint to splash.
Accordingly, there exists a general need for improved apparatus and associated methods for applying paint with roller covers and, more particularly, for a universal roller-type paint applicator that (i) can accommodate roller covers of different lengths, (ii) facilitates rapid, tidy and hands-free changing of roller covers and (iii) facilitates the application of more balanced force to each end of a roller cover during application in order to avoid “fat edge,” which is a term employed by some painters to indicate the undesired, uneven accumulation of paint on one side of the roller resulting in uneven application.